Shinzō no surēbu
by AbsoluteAddiction-x
Summary: "Slave of the Heart" Remember that 'Slave for a Day' coupon Yuuki gave Zero on Xocolates Day? Well, he finally uses it. "As a reward for you excellent service, you have earned the honour of carrying my things to class… and you have to call me Master now."


**Konnichiwa!**

**Eeee so excited! Off to Japan on April 22****nd****! *spasms so much that she accidentally knocks herself out***

**Ahem, regaining my (so-called) sanity, here's another one of my fan fictions that have been sitting around in my folder for literally MONTHS, which I just couldn't be bothered to finish.**

**The idea came to me randomly whilst watching my Vampire Knight DVD one night, and seeing as I'll be surprised if there isn't atleast one other fan fiction that is based on the same idea already out there, I'll say it now that no plagiarism was intended, and that I came up with the idea for this by myself. **

… **If you understood what I just said, please let me know because I managed to (yet again) confuse myself.**

**OH YEAH. The translation for the title was taken directly from Google Translation, so i imagine that it will be wrong in some way. If anyone knows the correct way of putting it, please either leave it in a review or PM me!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I tried to claim that any of the characters I've used here were mine, my friends (and many lawyers) would probably kill me.**

**Edit: I just recently noticed that the paragraph dividers i put in didn't show up on the actual story. I'm trying to fix that now and apologise for my fail in the mean time . I hope you can figure out where they were supposed to be!**

* * *

"Hey, Yuuki?"

"What is it, Zero?"

"You remember that 'Slave for a Day' coupon you gave me on Xocolate's Day?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've decided I want to use it today."

As usual, the two Guardians were out on their routine night patrol; unusually, their paths had crossed and they had paused for a few minutes, Yuuki attempting to make small talk with a somewhat unresponsive Zero. This proposition had been the first thing he had said to her since encountering her near the sleeping Sun Dorm, and she had almost jumped down his throat when he eventually answered her.

"Really?" This would be the first time in all of the years of her giving him a Xocolate's present that he had actually used it.

"Yeah, really. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." A far off clock struck the hour and sent twelve low chimes echoing out into the night, marking the end of another day. "So you're now my personal slave for the next twenty four hours." The edge of his mouth turned upwards minutely in what only Yuuki knew as one of his rare smiles.

He pushed off the wall that he had previously been leaning on and began to stroll away, hand in pockets, towards the boy's dorms. Before Yuuki had a chance to question where he was going, he called back; "I'm going to bed, cover my patrol for me."

Yuuki riled. "What do you mean? Do your own patrol!"

Zero paused and looked back over his shoulder at the irate brunette. "You're my slave for the day; you have to do what I say."

She was about to retaliate when he fixed her with a stare. "Do you _want_ me to order you to call me 'Master' too?" The annoyed silence that followed was answer enough. "Night Yuuki. I expect you to wake me in time for class; don't be late" And without another word he departed.

Yuuki, though (more than slightly) annoyed, couldn't help but smile to herself, feeling just a little pleased. _He can't say that I've never given him anything he liked, now._

_-x-_

Morning came _way _too early for Yuuki; she may be a little ditzy sometimes, but if she made a deal, she'd see it through to the end.

Instead of her usual whirlwind ten minutes before class started, she somehow managed to drag herself out of her inviting bed before Yori was even awake, take a quick shower to wake herself up, and tug on her uniform satisfactorily. Pulling the door shut quietly, she sighed and mourned her lost sleep time as she slowly made her way up the corridor, out the dorm and across the ground between her room and the boy's dormitory, stretching and yawning every so often. It was unlikely that she would encounter anyone, and she didn't worry about the fact that it was against academy rules for a girl to enter the boys' dormitory without express permission and supervision.

Locating Zero's room, silently thanking whatever's up there that he didn't have a room-mate and _praying _that he didn't sleep naked, she knocked once before entering. "Zerooo! Time to get up for class…" Yuuki trailer off, her voice losing volume as her eyes settled upon the sleeping form of the silver-haired Guardian. She felt her mouth form a gentle smile as she took in his sleeping face and tousled hair; his face that was usually so closed was wide open to her, and she couldn't see a single trace of the anger that haunted his waking hours. He just looked serene… and _cute_.

Yuuki stepped forward tentatively, a slightly dreamy look in her eyes, until she was at the edge of the occupied bed, leant down over the sleeping figure… and un-ceremonially ripped the sheets off of him, beginning to laugh quietly as he shot straight up in bed, anti-vampire gun in hand.

"Your wake up call is here!" She sung, ignoring the glare that she was now receiving and _trying _to avoid staring at the bare chest that was right in front of her (he _was _wearing a pair of shorts). "And in plenty of time, might I add."

Lowering the gun and mumbling darkly to himself, Zero ran a hand through his already messy hair and raised himself out of bed, making his way over to ensuite bathroom; he closed the door without a word to Yuuki, and she soon heard the sound of running water.

She entertained herself whilst Zero showered by looking around the room and examining every corner of it; the dorm room was pretty similar to the one that her and Yori shared, except less feminine.

Eventually the sound of water stopped and the bathroom door opened again, revealing an almost-dressed Zero, rubbing his hair with a towel and buttoning up the last few buttons on his shirt. The glare was still there. "When I said 'in time for class', I meant twenty minutes before it starts, _not _an _hour_."

Yuuki covered her mouth with her hand and stifled another laugh as the male Guardian tried and failed to locate his tie. She plucked it from the top of the dresser and handed it to him, enjoying how un-Zero-like he was when he first got up.

Not failing to notice Yuuki's amusement as he knotted his tie in the mirror, he casually said without turning to her "As a reward for you _excellent _service, you have earned the honour of carrying my things to class… and you have to call me Master now." He chuckled internally as he saw the grin slide off her face in the reflection of the mirror.

Handing her the bag that rested next to the door, he exited the dorm. "Come on, haven't got all day…"

-x-

As usual, Yuuki found the lesson tedious and the teacher's monotonous droning more sleep-inducing that invigorating as she assumed it was supposed to be. Just as she felt her eye lids begin to close, she felt something hit her on the back of her head. She looked down and next to her on the long bench-like chairs was a small folded square of paper; she scanned the room, trying to locate the culprit.

Checking quickly that the teacher hadn't noticed, she unfolded the paper and realised it was a note.

_**Don't fall asleep baka. I expect you to make notes for me.**_

She chanced another look around and saw Zero watching her, the hint of a smirk on his lips. Turning back to the paper, she quickly scribbled onto it, folded it up, and skilfully flicked it back.

_It's your fault I'm so much more tired than usual. And just because I'm your 'slave' for today doesn't mean you can neglect your school work. Meaning; TAKE YOUR OWN NOTES ZERO!_

Soon enough another square of paper landed on her desk.

_**I never asked you to get up at that ridiculous time, and it's one of my orders, so just do it!**_

_**And what did I say about addressing me as 'Master'?**_

Yuuki grumbled at the offending piece of paper, all intention of taking any notes, even for herself, now gone.

_Fine then, __**Master, **__I'm not taking your notes; I have enough trouble making my own!_

_**I just told you, it's an order – all part of our deal… are you backing out?**_

She didn't bother to reply to that – he was right, it _was_ part of the deal and she had been the one to give him the coupon; she couldn't back down. So, she reluctantly began to scrawl down some rough notes on her note pad.

No more than a minute later she was once again hit with a small object coming from Zero's direction.

_**Do you always look like that when you concentrate? It's kind of scary… for you anyway.**_

_If it scares you so much then stop staring at me._

_**Hey, who says I was staring at you?**_

_You obviously were, otherwise how would you know that my face was so 'scary', as you call it?_

There was no reply to this, and Yuuki spent the remainder of the lesson begrudgingly noting down everything that the teacher drawled about… whatever he was talking about.

-x-

The bell to signify the end of the morning lessons and the beginning of the glorious creation known as lunch cut through the sleepy atmosphere of the classroom, rousing the students who had fallen asleep on their desks and offering them an escape from the boredom they obviously suffered from.

Yuuki swept her notebook up into her arms and hurriedly shoved her pens into the bag by her feet. Stretching stiffly, she glanced around the classroom in time to see a certain silver-haired prefect striding lazily over to her.

"So, you got my notes for me?" He extended his hand towards her, obviously waiting for the promised notes, which were – begrudgingly- shoved towards him. He didn't even bother to do more than scan them before folding them neatly into his bag.

Yuuki turned on heel and began pacing her way to the door and down the corridor towards the lunch hall, expecting Zero to come after her and make some demand like '_My arms are tired, feed me my lunch' _or 'Do_ my homework for me' _(though this last one was rather unlikely; Zero was substantially better at class work than Yuuki). Instead, he paced silently down the hall in the opposite direction, not even bothering to yell anything after her.

Intrigued, Yuuki decided to put some of her –albeit, amateur – "spying skills" into practice, and followed Zero taking care not to make a sound or fall over or anything else that would give her presence away.

Zero eventually entered the stables, giving no sign that he was aware of the brunette shadowing him. "Ahh, he must be visiting Lily…" Yuuki whispered to no one in particular before creeping stealthily forward and peering round the door frame, which had been left slightly ajar.

Zero often spent hours visiting his favourite horse, White Lily, after classes had ended; it seemed to relax him like nothing else. Perhaps he thought of Lily as a kindred spirit? Yuuki didn't know. As she peered into the stable, she saw Zero patting Lily's head kindly and still couldn't believe that Lily was letting him; Zero was the only one that could tame her.

He flicked open the latch that secured her stable door, and lead Lily out by the reins – _I wonder if he intends to ride her this afternoon _Yuuki wondered. Lily nuzzled Zero's hair affectionately as her only tamer steered her closer to the water trough. Momentarily forgetting herself, Yuuki slipped inside the door, too enchanted by the interaction to register herself physically moving.

Lily halted her hair-nuzzling and lifted her head to stare directly at Yuuki; the spell now broken, Yuuki remembered how, whenever they had riding class, White Lily would become excessively agitated around her in particular (probably because she carried the scent of the night class), and could sometimes even turn aggressive.

As fate would have it, today was one of those times.

Twitching her reins out of Zero's hands, she snorted angrily at Yuuki, clicking her hooves against the stable floor agitatedly. Zero, who had finally acknowledged her presence, spun round glaring at the now-frozen Yuuki. Lily whinnied and reared up slightly, before beginning to move towards the offending girl, who flinched in response, closing her eyes and preparing to feel the sharp thwack of a hoof.

Instead, Zero managed to grab the dangling reins and swing himself up into the saddle before tugging on the reins and bringing her to a halt – that was the extent of the influence that he had with the bad-tempered mare.

Opening her eyes cautiously, Yuuki stared up at Zero, proudly sat on the back of the horse that he was trying to soothe. He ignored her as he lead the mare back into her stable, constantly patting and whispering to her as he bolted the door shut once again.

Finally, he turned to glare at her, arms folded. "Why did you follow me? I would have thought you'd have taken advantage of the free time from our deal"

Yuuki just looked to the floor and blushed. "Um... I'm sorry, Zero…?" The silver-haired guardian in question sighed heavily, his glare softening infinitesimally and deciding to let Yuuki lack of the appropriate title slide this time. "Idiot. You should know by now that Lily doesn't like you. How many times has she thrown you off before?" He smirked at the memory of the many failed attempts that Yuuki had made to befriend the stubborn horse. "And anyway, I thought it was supposed to be the slave saving the master, not the other way around."

Yuuki made a sound of indignation - _It's not my fault that that horse doesn't like people!_

"Oh, and by the way, you're stalking skills suck."

_Bang. _The stable door slammed shut as Yuuki stomped off embarrassedly, muttering under her breath. Zero sighed again and leaned against the stable wall, all traces of light-hearted humour gone whilst trying to stop his hands from their nervous shaking.

-x-

Before either of them knew it, night had fallen once again over the ground of Cross Academy, and Yuuki and Zero had begun their routine patrols once again. The earlier evening had gone pretty much without a hitch – apart from those two Day Class girls who, for some reason, thought that it was a smart idea to climb a tree outside the Night Class' room, spy on them with binoculars and take pictures, all whilst having bits of tree stuck to them. Camouflage, Yuuki guessed.

Between her early start, being unable to nap in class and nearly being stomped into the ground by Lily, Yuuki felt dead on her feet. As the moon disappeared behind the clouds, sending the already dark grounds into what she had come to call 'Absolute Night', Yuuki decided that, seeing as the Night Class were all in class and the obsessive Day Class girls had been escorted back to their dorms, that it would be ok to rest against that comfy looking tree there for a few minutes…

Zero didn't know whether to laugh or frown when he next came across Yuuki; she was curled up at the foot of a tree, the Artemis Rod had slipped from her hand and she was completely defenceless, from both vampire and human attack. He sighed – when would she learn? Instead of either laughing or frowning, he instead settled for scaring her as he bent his head down so he was right next to her face and shouted in her ear. "HEY! YUUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Zero didn't think that it was even possible for anyone _other _than Yuuki to leapt a foot of the ground, whack her head on a low-hanging tree branch and collapse back to the floor in a dazed, sleep-deprived heap, all in the space of less than three seconds. Holding back a laugh and extending his hand to help his fallen comrade up, Zero couldn't help but smile.

"What was that for Zero?" Yuuki questioned as she took Zero's hand a used him as a support to stand up; she swayed dangerously for a few seconds before apparently regaining her balance. "You didn't have to shout _that_ loud. I mean, I only closed my eyes for a few seconds, I was perfectly fine…"

"So I find you sprawled out underneath this tree – and before you ask, yes, you were snoring – and you expect me to believe that you _weren't _asleep?" He shook his head, amused, "I don't think so Yuuki."

"Zero! I do not snore!"

"Yeah, you do. And did you know you also _talk_ in your sleep too?"

Yuuki, suddenly looking wide awake flushed in the darkness, hoping that Zero wouldn't be able to tell. She had, of course, forgotten about the fact that, because of his enhanced vampire senses, of course he could still see her. "I don't! I know I don't! Stop making things up!"

The silver-haired prefect chuckled. "Ok, I was joking, you weren't talking in your sleep. But why the flush, Yuuki, if it isn't true? Oh, and don't worry about the snoring; it actually was quite cute, in a way."

Yuuki didn't answer and instead turned her face away from him, embarrassed, and instead gazed upon the clock face that rose above the treetops; it was almost midnight.

"Your twenty-four hours are almost up, you can go back to your little routine soon enough" His voice echoed Yuuki's own thoughts; she couldn't wait to get back to normal, although she had to admit that it had been… fun, in a weird kind of way. "But for the next… four minutes, you're still technically mine, and I have one last ord-request."

Yuuki turned, slightly puzzled; _a request, not an order… does that mean I have a choice?_ "And what is this… request?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered her.

"Kiss me."

Yuuki scoured the teens face in front of her, searching for any signs that this was some kind of a joke, that it wasn't serious. She only saw the serious face of the one that she had come to depend on, to care for, but behind the serious expression, she saw uncertainty nestled in his lilac eyes. He was deadly serious.

The bell began to chime whilst Yuuki was considering everything, marking the end of a day and the beginning of the next. _Ding… Ding … Ding…_

_He's serious._

_Ding… Ding…_

_He's really serious._

_Ding… Ding… Ding…_

_Am I serious?_

_Ding… Ding…Ding…_

Yuuki never heard the final ring of the bell. She stepped forward and stretched up on her toes, planting a soft kiss on his lips, entwining her fingers through his. Zero didn't respond for a second, as though shocked that she had actually complied, but he soon began to kiss her back, tentatively at first, but then, once he was sure that she wouldn't pull away from him, with more passion.

They only shared the one kiss, that night – they knew that there would be plenty of time for more – and instead sat together, watching the stars slowly fade from the sky as the sun began to rise, no spoken words passing between them.

Yuuki eventually succumbed to sleep, and as Zero carried her back to his dorm room (it really was too late for her to return to her room in the communal dorms) he still couldn't believe how things had turned out.

And wondered if the sleeping girl in his arms would remember it all too.

* * *

***sigh* Why do the endings always turn out so cliché and cheesy when I write? DX**

**Oh well. I write cheesy endings. Sue me.**

**If I was a plant, reviews would be my Miracle-Grow**

**~Absolute x**


End file.
